Mistaken Identity
by shir0-chan
Summary: Forced into something she didn’t get a say in, Sakura was trapped in a suicidal mission where her life could end with each and every mistake she makes. A [SasuSaku]AU FIC
1. Chapter 1

**shir0-chan presents…**

**Mistaken Identity**

**Written by shir0-chan**

**Edited by Innelle

* * *

**

**A few words from the author: **Heya, if you're reading this then thank god. Welcome to another one of Shir0-ChaN's long chapter fics. If you've decided to check this out and is on the verge of clicking the back button. **DON'T**! Just read one chapter, check it out before clicking it. **I apologize if I have this is similar to someone else's work**. Apparently I wasn't aware of that. I want you all to know that **this is my first AU fic**, **high school fics are no longer considered as AU** to me. And I swear Naruto section has a name for its whacky high school fics, and apparently I have one of them. No this is** NOT **a high school fic.

**Revised: **This was slightly fixed by me since I was recommended** NOT **to write in acts. So this is a full chapter with no acts, it originally has a lot of acts.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I do have dreams but those will never come true. Naruto belongs to its respective owner.

**Notes read this or else it wont by my fault if you get lost: **

The characters still live in the Naruto world where there are ninjas and ninjutsu

The characters do **NOT** know each other yet

The characters lived in different places

The characters' age are different

**Other Notes**

_Thoughts – thoughts are written in Italic_

**Location, time, sub-heading – Location, time, sub-headings are written in Bold

* * *

**

**Chapter one – Incoming Danger**

There once lived an endless war, people fought, people killed. Children drenched their hands in blood at an early age while adults barely lived. The strong lived, the weak died. No dreams, no hope, just war. The feudal lords stubbornly kept fighting against one another; it wasn't until there was a large decline in the population that members of the high ranking and the lords started worrying about their nation. They concluded in a truce, in order to stop the madness, the two great lords decided upon combining the two great families, becoming one. The high ranking members agreed on the matter.

But in order for the two to become one, first there had to be a sacrifice. The Spring country's Daimyo were to marry his only daughter to the Fire's Daimyo's only son remaining, Prince Sasuke. Although to many people it was a marriage of hope, something much darker lurked inside the truce system. The Spring's Daimyo knew it was his loss when the idea of a marriage was suggested. If his daughter was to marry a prince, that prince would become the ruler due to the reasons of being the princess' husband. But he also saw it as a chance, an opening for him to conquer the Fire country.

**

* * *

**

'Uncle, what is the meaning of this?' the girl asked, knowing her uncle too well, she knew that it was a suicidal mission whenever he summoned her people. This time it was her turn. She looked up at her uncle, the Daimyo sitting on the throne wearing the finest clothes fitting for a king. She thought that it was strange for her uncle to agree on something that included a loss. He was too greedy for his own good. She gave an uneasy look suggesting the idea of refusing.

'Simple, it's a mission that holds the future of our country' he answered simply, knowing that his only niece would agree upon the request, all he needed to do was to push the right buttons. In order to gain something, something else of equal value is required. His niece was the bargain price to sacrifice.

'But all the sacrifices, my teammates, my underlings!'

They died fighting for survival; they sacrificed their lives to save hers. But now her uncle asked of her to throw it away just for the good of the country. She learnt one thing during the last mission and it was not to throw her life around. People died, proving that to her. They died saving her, who understood nothing of the value of life. Once long ago, she would have thrown her life away just for anytime revenge and for her country, now that the war was over, things were different.

'They sacrificed for the country's sake, so did many others just for this peace. You can't just order me to do this! If I fail-'

'I'm not ordering you, I'm asking you' He spoke sharply, seeing her taking back he softened his eyes and softly spoke.

'I know your strength. You will survive this mission. I don't want Misaki's life to be in the Fire's hands. I'm asking you as a father. I won't sleep in peace knowing that my own daughter is in the devil's hands.' her gazes diverted from his face and was fixed onto the ground. After a brief moment of thinking she looked up at her uncle.

'But what if I fail? I'll be the cause of-'

'You won't fail this, I can't have my daughter's life wasted in the hands of the Fire dogs.' once again speaking sharply, the Daimyo knew that he was almost there. His niece was slightly taken back; he knew that that was the last button he had to push. After a few endless seconds she looked up to answer him.

'Yes, I will take it' she answered, still half unsure if she had wanted to or not.

Misaki-hime was a dear cousin to her. Very dear indeed, like a little sister. The day that her parents got assassinated took her by surprise. She mourned for them at their graves day and night, no one cared, or even came, not even her own uncle. She only got up until Misaki came and comforted her, she cried with her. After that day, she vowed that she will gain strength, she will protect the princess. That day stuck onto her mind like a clear picture that she carried around in her memories.

'I know it's hard for you, this will be the last mission that you will face. I'll make sure that you live in riches after your success, your name will-'

'Yes uncle, I'm leaving now' she bowed to the king and turned around to leave. Before she was completely out of the room the Daimyo spoke.

'I expect this to be a success.' She smiled bitterly and turned around to her Uncle sitting on his royal throne that was drenched in blood. He did not get to where he was today without bloodshed of his own brothers. Fighting for the throne, he ordered her father to do his dirty jobs. Her mother, the princess knew nothing of the sort.

'Don't worry about me uncle' with that she left the large room. Knowing that she won't be home for a long time she headed to her parent's grave for the last time to bid them farewell.

* * *

'Father, mother' she gazed sadly at their graves below her. Every time she was assigned for a dirty job, she would always stop by her parent's grave apologizing before the mission. The earliest memories of her parents were them, teaching to live on the right side, do the right thing, and be a good person. But she was finding it hard in herself to know whether the things that she was doing were right or wrong. A droplet of tear fell from her eyes as she headed out of the cemetery.

* * *

Type: Solo mission

Mission:

- Act as Misaki-hime.

- Spy on the fire.

- Wait for further orders

Rank: S-class

* * *

She sat in front of the mirror staring at the image that was not her own. She had to transform, with the use of her genjutsu into her cousin the princess. Although she looked a lot like the princess even without the jutsu, they were cousins.

Their faces were a lot alike, it was only the hair and eye features that were different. Misaki's eyes were drenched in red, just like her father's throne. Her features were much more unique, bright pink hair accompanied with green eyes, much more feminine compared to her cousin. That was how she received the name Sakura.

Never in her life has Sakura dressed in such a manner, expensive cloth covered her body elegantly along with many beautiful jewels wrapped around her. She spent her life in tight shinobi clothes, dark colored, animal masks and dangerous blades on her back.

This was something new, different, dressed in a white kimono drenched with a small tinge of pink on the bottom accompanied by a few Sakura flowers, she felt weird, revealed. The back collar of her kimono dragged down, showing a considerate amount of skin. Her silky white skin covered by dark shinobi clothes was now revealed for the world to see.

She wondered if her teammates would laugh at her, the tomboy, dressing in a delicate expensive kimono. Never in her life has she worn bright colors, nor delicate silky pink material wrapped around her waist filled with weapons. Her trusty kunai lied in her right sleeve, needles attached in the insides of her kimono, needles attached to her hair. She distracted herself and pondered on whether or not her teammates would have believed their eyes if they were to see Sakura in a wedding dress. Thinking about them made her feel guilty; she washed away the thoughts by concentrating on something else.

Make up now infiltrated her face; she no longer looked like a shinobi, nothing like a princess, but a whore. The amount of make up on her face changed her look fully. _Would a prince even come close to a princess who looked like a whore?_ She found herself wondering.

A large haori was wrapped around her. Never in her life has she worn such heavy clothes, her hair felt like it was going to come off due to the large amount of needles attached to it.

Her wedding day, a fake wedding, yet hope for so many people. If things didn't go the right way in this mission there will once again be a war. Her success was the hope of peace for people. Her door opened revealing her uncle and her cousin Misaki. An uneasy look shone clearly on her face. Sakura greeted the two with a bow.

'Uncle, Misaki' a grim look was painted on her cousin's face, Sakura could see it clearly, her uncle's face was blank, just as usual.

'Sakura-chan, I'm sorry' she sensed the guilt coming from her beloved cousin, somewhere inside her, she felt a portion of that guilt too. Sakura got up, she approached the girl. Slowly she took hold of Misaki's hands, looking softly into her eyes; Sakura tried her best to comfort her cousin.

'Don't worry, I'm too young to die, you believe in my strength don't you?' Misaki quickly shook her head.

'Of course I do Sakura-chan' Sakura forced out a smile, another fake smile.

'Good, I'm looking forward to having tea with you once again' it was a routine; the two girls would always have tea together. No matter how much of a tomboy she was, Sakura would never miss a tea date with the princess; it was the only girly thing that was left in her.

Her hands weren't soft, due to handling weapons every day, they were harsh. She was never the pretty one to begin with, her teammates merely referred to her as 'cute' because of her wide forehead and small figurine. Misaki was almost everything that she was not, almost the perfect princess. Strength was the only thing that Sakura had.

'Me too' she smiled; it's not everyday that a person gets to see the princess smiling brightly. Sakura forced another smile to return the gift.

'I'm glad you're looking at this at a brighter side. I would like a few word with Sakura' the daimyo spoke, after hearing that, everyone in the room moved out, leaving only Sakura and him. She looked at him, motioning him to talk.

'Sakura this is an important mission, I know I should have not asked you to sacrifice yourself any more. But one last time. Ever since your parents passed away I'm the closest to a parent to you, I know it's hard. But I cannot risk my heir to the Fire dogs.' Sakura lifted her eyebrow. _What does he mean?_ Seeing her expression, the daimyo once again spoke.

'I'm giving the throne to Misaki, who will be acting as you.' just as she thought, he already had a back bone plan. She knew that she was merely a pawn, in his plans. After all, shinobi were just a tool. But Misaki deserved the title.

'Yes uncle, I will not fail you' seeing his niece acting the way he had expected, the daimyo slipped his left hand into his right sleeve pulling out a box. She stared at it, watching him as he opened it, revealing a beautifully crafted silver clip with Sakura flowers carved around it.

'This was the very same designed clip that your father gave your mother. He named you after the flower carved on this. Shortly before he died, he had told me about a plan, a plan of giving it to you when you get married' everything that has just popped out of her uncle mouth was _bullshit_. She thought, he always gets his ways with words. The daimyo closed the box and slipped it into her hands.

'Good luck, Sakura' he muttered, showing no real emotions on his face, Sakura quickly pulled out her fake emotion smiling, thanking him.

'Thank you, uncle'

**

* * *

**

Sakura gazed out at the window of her carriage, her uncle sat next to her. In a few minutes they would be in the palace, the place where her life would resume. Her gaze darted to the white kimono wrapped around her. She had no feeling, it was her wedding day, no joy, nor sadness. Maybe the fact that it was simply a fake wedding made her feel that way.

As the carriage entered the palace, she spotted millions of people in the courtyard. She pulled down the thin white material that dropped over her face, covering her changed features.

As she stepped out of the carriage, a loud gasp come from the crowd, followed by a loud cheer. _Were they shocked because I look like a slut? _She found herself wondering, but the loud cheer changed her mind. Maybe, the word slut in her dictionary had a different meaning to other people's dictionary. As her uncle helped her down the isle Sakura could feel hundreds of eyes one her, she hesitated. Not because of the amount of attention, but because of the prince, from afar she could spot him.

Dressed in a traditional wedding suite, the prince of the fire country was the most handsome man she has ever seen, yet his face looked cold. From afar, her eyes met his, he pierced through her. Seeing the true color of her eyes, and the fake façade she was holding with her genjutsu. Sakura shuddered. The ceremony took a while, they kissed on their very first meeting, barely knowing that his name was Uchiha Sasuke, the man was merely a stranger.

**

* * *

**

She pulled out the many needles that had kept her hair together, letting it drop naturally. She has not seen the prince since hours ago, when the wedding had finished. She softly drew out a small comb and run it through her pink locks which were drenched in red. She stared lifelessly into the mirror. The thin white robe that hung loosely around her, could almost slip anytime.

As she continued starring lifelessly into the mirror, a figure appeared behind, in the room. She sensed the person straight away, but made no reaction. She was supposed to act like the princess, someone who knew nothing of ninjutsu. He just stood there starring at her. His face was blank, his eyes held no emotions. Sakura slowly turned around and forced a fake smile.

'Sasuke-sama' she wasn't sure of how to address him. Sasuke, too rude, Sasuke-san, too informal, Sasuke-chan, even worse, Sasuke-kun? Too rude. She did not know how to address a prince, who was now her husband, 'fake' husband.

'Aa' followed that was silence, he wasn't a man with many words that she learnt. She quickly collected her thoughts, not knowing how to talk to a person she has only met once; she decided to do an introduction. She got off from the seat and approached him slowly. Worried that he might just run away from a princess who looked exactly like a whore, she approached slowly.

'Hajimemashite' she bowed eyeing him carefully making sure that he wont run away, she was horrified at her own face, she wouldn't be surprised if he did too.

'Aa' she thought that that was it, until he added. 'Hajimemashite'. Rather awkward, she did not know what to do but kept the silence.

She was used to the life where no one cared whether she spoke foully or not, the battle field was where she belonged. Not in the worlds of lords and princesses. The prince in front of her took one last glance and left the room.

It was then that she found comfort in the deep pit of darkness, the enemy's lair. She slipped herself under the warm silky blankets. The room echoed her silent sobs as she convinced herself that what fate bestowed her was now her life. She continued sobbing with no idea that she was being watched.

**

* * *

**

The giant snake stood in front of her snarling its poisonous fangs towards her blowing her its storm like breath. She stood in fear, starring up at the large monster, her knees turned into jelly as she felt the enormous pressure of its aura. Her eyes met the large golden orbs, sucked into a word of illusions Sakura was lost between reality and dream.

Smooth slippery body slithered across her tummy as she looked down in horror to see a gigantic snake wrapping itself around her. Tightening the grip the snake used all of its might to hurt her with its body. Her hands felt like they were held back by strong ropes. The large snake slithered its way towards her face until it was only inches far away, it starred into her orbs and once again snarled its dangerous fangs. And before she knew it, those dangerous fangs were plummeted into the side of her neck. As pain slashed over her fear, all Sakura did was yell out.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

She woke up to find herself in bed, sweat glowed on her face. Her thin white robe was barely hanging on her, showing most of her upper body covered in sweat. Breathing heavily Sakura's eyes darted around the room searching for any signs of the hideous creature in her dream.

Her hand reached up to her face to pinch herself. A light feeling of pain relieved her. Her other hand slowly reached out to the back side of her neck, checking to see if there was a mark. Nothing. Her door shot open giving a passageway for the three servants who had heard her scream.

'Hime-sama, are you okay?'

Sakura slowly tried to collect her thoughts. _What would the princess do at a situation like this?_ She asked herself.

'It was just a bad dream' she answered softly. As Sakura steadily regained her normal breathing speed, she put on her fake mask, a smiling face assuring the servants it was merely a dream. But she knew, there were much more to that dreams then what it seamed.

'Don't worry about me, go back to you work' she smiled slightly. They gave her a worried glance but obeyed her orders. Slowly one by one the maids left the room leaving her in complete solitude.

_That was a close one_.

It was a jutsu; someone had put a jutsu on her during her sleep. Most like a genjutsu. She knew, yet at the same time, her purpose forbade her from saving herself. She already knew from the beginning that it was going to be hard; she had never suspected that they had already learnt of her façade. Slipping under the sheets of her bed, Sakura started thinking for new ways of getting around the next corner. Telling herself that after all this was freedom she hoped for, the success, and the life with no worries.

* * *

'The genjutsu test was a negative' the ninja kneeled down before his master, starring up at the icy cold prince.

'How far did you go?' he asked nonchalantly, predicting the result from the beginning he knew that his father was merely being over worrying about the princess.

'Four' he answered, a smile crept across his black mask as he added. 'You knew the result, didn't you?' the prince kept his silence, not bothering to answer his sensei. Just as he had suspected, she was a normal princess.

'You should show her a little affection at this rate that little flower is going to wither' once again ignoring his sensei, the prince got off from his seat and headed out of the room.

'Emotion is for the weak, you are a ninja, you should know that Kakashi' he muttered as he approached the door.

'Every one has emotion Sasuke, no matter how strong they are'

It seems as if though his words were wasted at the young prince. He sighed and headed out of the empty room, he felt pity towards the princess who had sacrificed herself just to receive dangerous genjutsu whenever she slept. Kakashi knew Sasuke was cold, but he had never thought that the boy was heartless.

**

* * *

**

She couldn't sleep a wink after the 'genjutsu' attack. It was her love for genjutsu that motivated her to study more and more until there was nothing left to study. Her addictions landed her in the situation she was today; her pride caused her teammates to perish while her dignity trashed her to the lowest point in life. And for the first time ever, her addictions went against her.

Slowly slipping out of the warm sheets, Sakura went to the mirror; sitting there she stared at her cousin's image. All perfect, unlike hers. She was neither beautiful nor pretty; she was what her teammates considered as cute. The pretty image, a fake façade, slowly fainting as she stared at her own image with dark bags under them. She quickly cast another genjutsu and within no time her eye features changed into a shade of red along with her pastel pink hair. As a light knock came from her door, Sakura turned around to see two servants approaching her. They bowed.

'Princess, may we be at your service?' one softly spoke, smiling pleasantly. She had brown features, knowing of how pretty she looked Sakura knew that she was no ordinary servant. While the other one seamed a little bit…annoyed? Blonde hair, blue eyes, a typical blonde.

'What robe would you like to wear today?' asked the blonde servant, eying Sakura unpleasantly unlike the other one.

'Any would be fine'

Sakura answered, the two servants glanced at each other. The brunette maid looked through the neat closet and chose one out of her choice. A pretty pink kimono and a beautiful white haori. With no signs of interest at all Sakura pulled the white fabric which kept her robe together. The white material slid off smoothly revealing her perfect figure. It was the life that she dreaded.

* * *

Breakfast with the Daimyo. Sakura was simply ordered to have breakfast with the Daimyo and the Prince. But before that, her 'husband' asked for her presence in his chamber, not theirs, but 'his'. She was glad that he was a decent person, but that decent looking prince was much more that what he seemed.

His eyes were filled with anger, hatred, and many things which she could not see unless she chose to stare into the eyes of an ice demon. Eyes that drowned the light of out of hers.

She imagined what it would have been if he had glared at her on their first meeting, _catastrophe? _She thought, _possibly, _she answered; knowing that the deadly glare would have cast a few genjutsu along with it.

As she entered the cold chamber, dark blue curtains covered what was inside of the place. Slowly reaching her hands, Sakura lightly pushed the curtain aside in a delicate manner. Entering the place was like entering an ice cave. Everywhere was cold, the stony walls decorated in a dark blue hue matching that of the prince's hair color. In fact everything was in a dark blue hue.

'You're here' his voice spoke coldly stating the obvious. Sakura turned around to see the prince fully dressed in his attire. No matter what color he was in, Uchiha Sasuke would always look good. Sakura was rather envious of his perfect features when she first laid eyes upon him.

'Yes, you called Sasuke-sama?' wondering if she should bow or not, Sakura collected her thoughts and decided not to. A man of his manner usually doesn't care.

'I heard about the attack last night, how are you feeling?'

He asked blatantly, choosing, picking every words he was going to say. He wasn't concerned; they had no connections, other then the one tying their life together. She was just the princess of the Spring country living in his castle.

'Yes, I am fine, thank you'

Sakura was surprised, at how he knew. His words indicated to her that her mission was going to be harder then she had imagined before. Within a few hours, Uchiha Sasuke had already learnt of the matter. He was no ordinary prince. She fused an eyebrow without realizing. Straight away Sasuke answered her confusion.

'My underlings managed to cross swords with the ninja' Sakura lifted her face to see him, with no form of emotions his words were solid dry.

'I'll tighten the security around your chamber' he assured her, it was like assuring her safety. Sakura found it amusing, how he would say 'your' instead of 'our'.

'Yes, thank you' she softly murmured. He who was across the room approached her, standing in front of her the prince looked down at her fragile form.

'But that was not the reason I've called you here' he paused and looked at her to see the slight confusion on her face.

'I don't want you to speak of it to my father. He does not need to know of these things'

Cocking her eyebrow once more asking a silent question, Sasuke read her mind and answered.

'He is a busy person; I don't want him to put his hands into these matters'

It was common sense for a son to worry about his father. Yet, Sakura sensed there was much more to this matter, a feeling told her that the more she was on track with Uchiha Sasuke, the sooner her mission would complete.

'Yes, I understand' she bowed slightly keeping her red/green eyes on him.

A knock came from his chamber door as the blonde servant from earlier came in. If Sakura wasn't a ninja she wouldn't have noticed the hatred sent to her from the blonde maid. Sakura had never had a good feeling about that maid anyways. The maid approached Sasuke, bowing she addressed.

'Your highness, it is time'

Sasuke nodded and dismissed her with a hand signal. On her way out the blonde servant took notice of the prince offering the princess his arm, as she slowly reached out her own arm and wrapped it around the prince's. Hatred grew as the princess once again caught the maid's glance, her look filled with hatred.

**

* * *

**

Slipping on the remainder of her shinobi outfit Sakura tightened the knot behind her head. The fabric mask tied tightly across her face. Casting a quick genjutsu spell, Sakura hopped out of the window and headed out. She landed safely on top of the grass and silently merged into the shadows of the night.

Jumping from roof to roof, she quickly traveled to the Daimyo's chamber. Her mission was to spy, to see what they were up to. She was just a dog; if she was lucky then, she will survive to spend the rest of her life living in the castle.

If she was unlucky and got caught then only death awaits her. Saying that, once she completed her mission she will gain freedom, but from her eyes Sakura could not predict when the mission will end. Days, years, months, eternity? Her life was hanging on the line with no hope or dreams.

Landing softly on top of the roof of the Daimyo's chamber, Sakura concentrated chakra upon her feet and silently walked down the walls vertically. Making sure she was able to hear properly, Sakura listened. Two voices seeped through the thick windows of the chamber. One was that of a female, the other was the Daimyo's.

'The princess was attacked last night, by a genjutsu master'

'How come I wasn't aware of this?'

'Sasuke-sama ordered her to be quiet'

'I see, did you find out who the attacker was?'

'Hatake Kakashi'

'My son sent him then, he does not trust the girl'

'Yes your highness'

'I don't trust her either. The Spring dog wont give up his daughter easily like this, I want you to keep a close eye on her'

'Yes, master'

'Don't worry, once that Daimyo is dead I'll sent my assassins to the princess. That promise between your father and I…I'll definitely keep it'

'Yes, master'

Sakura could feel that what she heard was just about enough. Quickly and silently she headed back onto the roof. Traveling from roof to roof Sakura headed back to her room. All she needed to do now was to send the information to her uncle. Increasing her speed up a little, Sakura moved faster. Her eagerness was what caused her the problem.

Three shurikens flew her way; she dodged them by jumping higher and landed on a position of defense. A ninja appeared in front of her, dressed in black from head to toe, he wore a mask which covered his face just like her and a head protector that hid his left eye. His silver stream of hair spiked out violently. His eyes carried a seriousness that gave her his point in stopping her.

'An assassin?'

He muttered to himself. By glancing at her, he knew that she was no normal shinobi. As he reached his hand to the protector which hid his eyes, the kunoichi in front of him charged without warning. Her katana flung violently toward him. Quickly drawing his katana, he defended himself within seconds before the unsuccessful attack.

Sakura jumped back, to make space for the next attack. The shinobi in front of her was good. And she needed to make a quick escape. Sending her katana flying at him like a shuriken, she used her free hand to cast a genjutsu, and before the shinobi knew it she was far away using her Shunshin no jutsu.

'She's good'

The white haired ninja admitted as he turned around. He could have followed her, yet he chose not to. Somehow Hatake Kakashi had a feeling that she was merely a spy. His job was to protect Sasuke and nothing else, and apparently Uchiha Sasuke didn't need protection. He smiled as he jumped off the roof and headed back to his room. A feeling told him that he will be seeing a lot more of the kunoichi.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke slowly lifted his katana as he waited for a gust of wind to come by. He stood in the middle of an opening of the Sakura forest, the oldest part of the palace filled with Sakura trees. The reason behind him training at such a place was a mystery for him. Maybe he liked the silence, maybe he liked how the beautiful Sakura petals would flutter in the sky every time a strong wind came by.

He slowly closed his eyes as a light wind made its way through the many trees; he swung his sword swiftly through the wind. His ears could hear the dangerous metal blade slicing the fragile petals. As he opened his eyes he was in time to witness the sliced pieces of cherry blossoms flying across the sky.

Looking up at the full moon with the Sakura petals covering small pieces of the beautiful image, Sasuke let out a small smile. Just at that very moment a shadow dashed by. A kunoichi jumped past, dressed in her tight black suit, her perfect figure was silhouetted by the moonlight.

Her image was perfect along with the Sakura petals surrounding her. Her opalescent green orbs met his dark ones, as time stopped, Sasuke could feel himself stopping to watch the beauty of nature go by.

Never in his life has he seen something as beautiful as an image of a young kunoichi dressed in a simple black suit in the full moon. He stood there and stared at the kunoichi disappearing into the distance. He didn't go after her, knowing that someday, they will once again cross path. The image of her eyes assured him that.

* * *

**Author's note: **Whew…finally done, if you're reading then it means that you bother reading the long chapter. YAY…a cookie point for you! Please tell me what you think, its only my second Naruto fic. are you going to keep reading this? Or you think I need improvement. Just tell me anything through a review, I'm trying my best to improve my writing skills so please help me by telling me what I'm missing.

-Shiro waves- till next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shiro-chan presents…Mistaken Identity**

**Note: **Ahhh…sorry everyone for the very extra late late late late late late update, I had tests and assignments to finish. I almost killed myself with those assignments, I stayed up for THREE DAYS STRAIGHT. Well I did passed out for a few hours; I woke up with my face smashed against the keyboard. I now hold an extremely large grudge against History. I never thought that 10th grade would be such a pain. but next year…it would be even worse.

Right now I'm on my winter break, yes, different compared to most of you who are on summer holidays. If you're wondering why…I'm from Sydney that's why.

Note 2 : **Please note that the character Ayame is an actual character from the Naruto anime/manga. You know the ramen girl?** Yeah, **please don't flame me because you think she's an OC**. That actually happened to me before OO.

I was also **advised** **not** **to write in acts **since it was confusing people. So no more acts people The only reason I used acts was because I'm way too lazy to re-edit the chapter in the online editing menu where you can add the 'breaks'. But the chapter would look bad without it. So therefore, my laziness resorted to me writing in acts. Stupid reason I know. Plus I like making up nice sounding tittles that somehow relates to each other.

And I was also advised NOT to use the ' mark and use the " mark instead.

Hope that helps.

**Disclaimer: **Look I'm sure you know how it goes…if you don't…then here we go, AGAIN. I don't own Naruto, I have dreams but it will never come true, unless if the world turns upside down. Naruto belongs to its respective owners. Why the hell do people write these 'disclaimer' things anyways?

* * *

**Other Notes**

_Thoughts – thoughts are written in Italic_

**Location, time, sub-heading – Location, time, sub-headings are written in Bold

* * *

**

**Chapter two – The ring**

Stepping out of her bed, Sakura was ready to face the dawn of daytime, a horrible reality which she lived in. Her head was heavy due to the night at Daimyo's chamber; the first night was a strange experience.

Faced against a skilled shinobi Sakura was certain she'd be caught sooner or later, yet, she was still here alive, in one piece. She measured her strength, the strange aura that the shinobi gave off wasn't normal; it was that of a dangerous murderer like herself. Fear and respect enveloped each other as she knew that sooner or later her mission would come to an end.

But that wasn't all; the first night was a little out of place for her. When her eyes met that of the young prince sharpening his katana skills, their gazes crossed, it was like their first time seeing each other. She knew her red eyes scared him away, the image; the fake façade gave off a scent of danger, probably. Red was never really her color anyway.

Slowly Sakura approached the mirror in front of her, the image of Misaki hime stood there, unfamiliar eyes staring back at her, sharp red eyes, and the same face. She cast off the genjutsu and her own image appeared, and pure green eyes and bright pink hair stared at her in replace. A dainty knock came from her door as she quickly formed a few hand seals, her image turning back to normal.

"Your highness" bowed the maid, clad in a dark maid like outfit the brown haired female stood under the frame of Sakura's chamber; drapes of transparent red material blurring her image. Sakura smiled that fake smile.

"Come in Ayame-san" the older female slowly approached Sakura, lifting her hand delicately and pushing the tresses of red curtain aside, Ayame smiled.

"I've already done what you've asked" she announced cheerfully, the news took a little weight off her shoulders as she dropped herself onto the seat in front of the mirror. For once without containing her emotions, Sakura actually smiled.

Ayame was like her, she was also a spy from the Spring, when the kunoichi confronted her after her 'walk' Sakura's heart almost jumped out. It was utter shock when she learnt that Ayame was a fellow 'dog' trapped in the same fate. Sakura widened her smile and praised her underling. Although Sakura was much younger, her position gave her the permission to praise.

"Good work" she muttered. Ayame grinned and turned around; she headed to the large wardrobe nearby and opened the giant doors, picking out a red kimono, slowly drawing out the material.

"Your highness, how are you enjoying our country so far?" Ayame asked, Sakura reached for the brush on the table and ran the thing through her pastel pink hair that was drenched in red. Sakura politely answered with confidence. The real message was _'How are you finding the mission so far'_

"Yes, it is a fine country, Ayame-san"

The true meanings of the conversation were understood clearly by the two females, no one, no shinobi should be able to understand them. As soon as Ayame completely pulled out the kimono from the wardrobe, Sakura stood up.

Staring blankly into the distance of her chamber, she pulled the fabric onto her waist, the one thing which kept her robe together. The white silky fabric slithered smoothly down her silky skin. The white robe dropped upon the ground. She slowly stepped over and once again experienced the painful process of dressing up. **(1)**

* * *

She strolled through the beautiful Sakura fields, clad in a bright red kimono that matched her eyes. She was invited to the prince's garden, the one which held her namesake. Her real name. Ayame followed closely behind her. Sakura had grown quite fond of her senior; they would go almost everywhere together. Except for her night walks. For the last three weeks everyday had been the same. She had heard nothing strange. Nor seen anything strange. It was simply a castle filled with bloodshed everyday.

"Hime-sama, you sure seem happy today" exclaimed Ayame pleasantly as her soft hands got hold of a small Sakura flower.

"Do I? I feel the same" responded Sakura as she flicked her pink hair drenched in red.

"Your face sure looks different though. Is it because of the invitation?"

"Yes, I'm getting close to my completion…"

Sakura trailed off as her eyes met the end of the road, where the largest Sakura tree lay, there sat Uchiha Sasuke on a white table. Standing behind him was a maid that Sakura was quite familiar with. Her blue orbs glared daggers toward Sakura, her presence gave off a possessive aura around the prince. Picking up her pace, Sakura headed over to the two. Forcing out her charming smile, Sakura bowed and greeted the prince, Ayame bowed along with her.

"Sasuke-sama, you called?"

The prince picked himself up and headed over to her, his hands reached out for hers and slowly pulled her closer to him.

"Leave" he motioned the two servants.

The blonde maid who introduced herself as Ino shot Sakura a glare which she definitely didn't miss; Sakura's only acknowledgement of it was a playful smile in return. If Ino hadn't been Sasuke's servant, Sakura was sure that she would have ripped the Blondie to pieces.

"She won't harm you" spoke Sasuke. Sakura stared at him oddly; he was like a double bladed sword. Sharp and blunt at the same time, but still dangerous. Seeing his sharpness was something ordinary, Sakura smiled cheerfully and responded.

"Yes, I'm sure you didn't just call me here to just…talk" Taking a hold of her delicate left hand he slipped a ring on her left fourth finger. Staring at it, her forehead creased showing her confusion.

"A tradition…' he paused '…it was my mothers". Her eyes trailed down back to see the ring, probably made of white gold. Three comma like circles were engraved across the face of the ring.**(2)**

"I-I can't take this…its-"

"She asked of me to give it to the person I were to marry" his sentence shook her. All that time she was not aware that she had vowed as his wife that day. It may be a mission to her, but to many people's eyes, she was an Uchiha. Realizing how big that vow really was, Sakura's face paled for a second. And it didn't go unnoticed.

"You seem ill, we should head back" without letting her have a say in the sudden decision, Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and placed the other on her shoulder.

"No, Sasuke-sama, I am fine" Sakura forced out a smile, trying to reassure him with her fake innocence. Staring at her for a while, Sasuke let go of her.

"Very well then" he muttered.

"Your mother, what is she like?" asked Sakura, trying her best to start a conversation. Believing that by having a close-knit relationship to one of her targets was a good way to start. But as soon as she saw the look in his eyes, Sakura knew that she had made a mistake. It was a glare, a simple glare. Yet it threatened to eat the life out of her.

"I'm sorry, I've sp-"

"Forget about it" he cut her off and headed back to the same road which she had come from. Sakura merely stood there watching his back as he walked. That day, Sakura learnt that getting close to Uchiha Sasuke would not be an easy task.

**

* * *

**

There was no moon that night. The sky was dead. The only thing that was alive was the strong wind; the loud cries sometimes haunted her sleep. The cries of those which she had killed and destroyed. Heading back from her daily night walks, Sakura stumbled upon the beautiful Sakura garden once again. Tempted to climb the highest and oldest tree, Sakura headed over to the ancient life form.

Sure that the area was clear, Sakura landed on the same area which they had stood that morning. She let the wind sweep past her body. A sudden familiar cold feeling was pressed against the nape of her neck, a familiar presence lingered, as the same voice spoke.

"Who are you?" his katana threatened to eat her alive. Uchiha Sasuke's voice cut deep into her very soul. She didn't know how to answer him, if he was to see her face, would he suspect the 'princess'? Her natural voice answered.

"Isn't it obvious?"

It wasn't like her to answer, she felt obliged to answer. The cold metal was withdrawn from her neck as the sound of the wind blew by. She turned around to face the prince, he frowned slightly when he saw her face covered, revealing only her eyes.

And within a split second, her mask was separated into two pieces revealing her real features. Her long pink locks dropped along with the mask. His eyes widened, and it didn't go unnoticed. _Shit! _She cursed inwardly. A rustling sound came from all around them as Sakura realized she was followed.

"What are you guards doing here?" Sasuke asked in a cold tone referring to the guards, a firm grip was held on his sword as it was placed back upon her neck. "Leave!" he demanded. Within a few seconds, the presence of twenty guards disappeared. The blade remained upon her neck threatening to slice it, offering to end her mission.

"Who sent you?" he asked sharply, with her fast thinking speed Sakura answered naturally.

"No one, I came her- "

"Liar!" he hissed. Seeing she had no answer, he continued his interrogation.

Her life was in his hands, he could kill her, and he could let her go. Withdrawing his sword, Sasuke took hold of her wrist. And with just a split second her vision was a blur, she appeared inside his chamber.

"Where are we?" she asked, feigning confusion.

"My chamber" he answered. Noticing the mystified gaze from the kunoichi, Sasuke answered the silent question. "We can't talk out there, those guards belong to my father" slowly nodding, Sakura sensed that it was far more than that. Something strange was going on, and she had a feeling that her prince was about to fill that empty piece of knowledge.

"What could a spy like me do for the great Sasuke-sama?" she asked, the words dripping with light sarcasm. A scowl was what she received.

"Your life is in my hands ninja, don't you forget that" his words were filled with poison, something she'd witnessed too many times to call it unusual in her life

"You are in my chamber and with just a click your life could end." Her face features twitched a little. She had given up on living ever since she stepped foot upon the castle walls. But she did it for the sake of her cousin. _I must continue the game._ She told herself. Her eyes watched him carefully, seriousness etched her pretty face.

"You came from the direction of the Daimyo's chamber." He paused; his eyes showed that he was thinking, searching of a way to continue. "What did you hear?" he finally asked, eyeing her closely, "Tell me". His voice told her if she didn't, she'd really die. Gulping she responded confidently.

"Now why is the prince asking a spy like me these questions?" she asked playfully, he wouldn't kill her, a gutted feeling told her so. His eyes hissed danger, yet it wasn't a danger that would threaten her life.

"It's not in your favor to speak to me like that" eyes watching her sharply. It wasn't until moments later that he spoke.

"Who are you working for?" he asked in a no-nonsense tone, walking towards her.

"I'm a one man team" she answered coolly. And in a blink of an eye the prince disappeared for a moment then quickly reappeared. _Incredible speed._

"Why are you spying then?" there faces were mere inches apart, her green eyes just couldn't help but stare, drowning in his dark pools. They were sucking the answers out of her. Snapping out of it, Sakura diverted her gaze.

"It's none of your business" was all she could conjure up with.

"What have you learned so far?" his warm breath blew against her forehead. He was taller then her, almost a head. Her eyes shot up once again meeting his dark ones.

"Why are you asking me these things?" staring at her for a while, his arms wrapped around her waist carefully, pulling her closer to him. His warm breath whispered.

"What if I say…I need you to work for me" staring at him in disbelief, her mind was in shock, she couldn't quite comprehend what was going on as fast as she'd liked.

"Why? What's the catch?" she quickly recovered.

"I'll spare your life, but you must give your loyalty to me in return" the voice and eye gesture this time showed her that he was sending a half empty threat. He was a serious man and Sakura knew that well. _I might be able to gather more information this way._ She told herself. She bit her lower lip and hoped that she had made the right decision. Closing her eyes to refresh the strained orbs, she nodded.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Your name?" the prince asked ignoring her obvious question. She stared at him, collecting her thoughts. After a short while, she muttered an answer.

"Haruno Sakura"

Thus began the new alliance.

**

* * *

**

Slowly knocking on his door, Sakura was once again summoned to the prince's chamber. This time as the princess. Unlike most royalties, Sasuke didn't have any servants in his room, guarding him. From what she heard from Ayame, he liked being alone. And inviting her was considered as a strange…happening? His messenger wasn't exactly clear on the topic.

The door flung open revealing Ino; only giving a small glance toward Sakura to acknowledge her, as she moved away making way for Sakura. Closing the door, she led Sakura to the inner chamber which almost seemed identical to the outer chamber, other then the fact that there were no windows. The prince stood in the middle of the chamber. His back facing her.

"Leave" he motioned Ino without turning around, looking at him for a while Ino bowed and muttered a soft 'Yes' and left, leaving Sakura alone with him. The room echoed the sounds of the servant's footsteps. Slowly, grudgingly moving out of the chamber. It wasn't until the sound of Ino closing the door had she decided to break the silence between them.

"Sasuke-sa-"

"Come with me"

Following him deeper into the chamber, Sakura felt hesitation. They didn't usually talk, and he was acting strange. He wanted something from her and she knew it. Princes are snot nosed brats, and she learnt that first hand.

She recalled back in her younger days when she had just become a teenager. Misaki-hime's twin prince Ryu (who passed away) decided he could have some 'fun' with her, without knowing the consequences of harassing a shinobi, let alone a kunoichi.

She was scolded afterwards, for defending herself. After that day, Sakura couldn't help but create a hate towards princes, and the person whom she had 'married' happened to be one. Her life was a twisted drama series.

Finally meeting a door down the long endless corridor. Sakura watched as the prince stood between open doors filled with bright, luminous lights. Turning around to her for the first time since her summoning to his chamber, he lifted his hand offering to take hers. With her role as a princess, Sakura accepted it, but at the same time she increased her cautiousness.

White light met her eyes as she found herself in front of a very beautiful Sakura garden. Her eyes widened, as she was tempted to remove her façade and scamper freely upon the garden with her ninja gear to climb up the hundred feet tall trees, to watch the birds fly across the endless fields of pink. She was truly amazed.

"Magnificent" she whispered as the wind blew by bringing thousands and thousands of petals along with it. The part of her hair that was loosely let down blew around her face, in sync with the wind.

"Sasuke-sama?" she asked with an obvious sense of curiosity accompanied by a sense of caution. Carefully she picked her words around him.

"Two nights ago, I came across a kunoichi passing by this area" he paused, a droplet of sweat rolled down Sakura's face as she sensed the fear of her identity hanging on the line. Her hand slowly reached for the hidden kunai attached to the delicate fabrics of her sleeve. _He couldn't have, my acting has never failed me._ Her mind yelled upon fear.

"Oh my" a gasp was faked. She could sense him staring at her with the sharp corners of his eyes. Watching her every move, pinning her back, placing the kunai in her hands around her throat. She could picture it all.

"I just want to know…whether or not there have been any strange happenings in your chamber"

His distant voice sounded like that of the normal Uchiha Sasuke tone, but sounded deadly and poisonous to her ears. If she were to give into that poison, she could and would die instantly. Behind every beautiful mask lay a dangerous one. Uchiha Sasuke was the ghastly proof of that.

"None…nothing" she answered softly. _He's on to me._

"That's good then" the figure that stood in front of her faded as the wind blew by. Appearing behind her, Uchiha Sasuke spoke contemptuously, his warm breath tickling her ears as his arms wrapped around her petite waist, her legs slowly turning into jelly. _He is dangerous._ She cried inside her head, asking for an escape, away from the scary mission. He whispered.

"We wouldn't want anything strange happening to you"

"Y-Yes" she choked out. He once again disappeared with his high speed and reappeared in his old spot.

"But I've called you here for a different reason" he spoke, her brows fused. _What now? _She asked in her mind.

"There has been news, about a new kind of alliance between our two countries…" he paused as his head lifted up and stared at the Sakura trees dancing in the wind.

"A Chunnin exam was created for shinobies all over the world to participate. And at the same time, it is replaced by war" she furrowed her forehead, his sharp eyes caught the little expression on her face and decided to elaborate.

"So they're making Genin do the fighting?" she found herself blurting it out without realizing that the princess knew nothing of ninjutsu. A rather sharp answer was her consequence. Her mask slightly slipped.

"Yes…Otou-sama is expecting us to become one of the judges for the last test" finally understanding the whole concept Sakura nodded, showing him another mistake. She showed him her awareness of his deadly gaze. Something only a ninja would notice.

"We will leave in two months time."

Catching a petal with his palm, the emotionally calloused prince once again disappeared from her sight and appeared in front of her. Taking a hold of her hand, he placed the frail petal onto her own delicate palm. His arms once again wrapped around her waist and his hot breath once again tickled her ears.

"Green suits you better than red…"

Her fake red orbs widened. Her mind baffled on whether he was referring to her eyes or her kimono? Had she slipped herself? Did she miss something? Or was she still in the game? Sakura could have almost screamed out her confusion as his warmth once again left her body. Sometimes, a Genjutsu wouldn't seem as scary if it were compared to the experience of facing reality.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**-** Kimonos are very hard to put on, well from what I saw in 'Memoirs of a Geisha'. And well, since Sakura here is posing as a princess I'm sure she goes by that painful process everyday.

**-** In the Japanese olden days, rings weren't needed for marriage. That's why Sakura didn't have one until now…I think, that's what I saw in Kenshin, correct me if I'm wrong. This is partially based on the Japanese olden days and the Naruto ninja world.

* * *

Sorry the chapterwasn't that long…I'll try to update more often. But I'm really busy so…all I can say is that I'll try my best. Hope you had fun. . I'm sorry once again, this chapter's quality is not that good since I didn't edit it before sending it to my beta. I'll try to edit it more next time. Thank you so much for the support. See yahz all in a while... 


End file.
